PAW Patrol: Railway Pups
PAW Patrol: Railway Pups(sometimes also known as Otha Bland's PAW Patrol: Railway Pups) is a subseries to the hit Keith Chapman Nickelodeon TV series PAW Patrol created by a PAW Patrol fan named Otha Bland from Google+ & Facebook with a friend named Nathaniel Bingham from Google+ & Twitter doing designs. It focuses on the heroic pack of pups(Marshall, Chase, Skye, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, Everest and Tracker)working on a railway run by dogs known as "The Great K9 Railway". The idea & creation of the pups working on a railway was inspired by Bland's love for trains and Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends from his childhood. Most episodes are adapted from books from The Railway Series by The Reverend W. Awdry and his son Christopher and the "Thomas & Friends" TV series created by Britt Allcroft along with original material by Bland and the people from Spin-Master. Bingham help design the trains for each pup that Bland has chosen. Pups & other characters in series Main Team * Chase No.1 * Marshall No.2 * Skye No.3 * Rocky No.4 * Zuma No.5 * Rubble No.6 * Everest No.7 * Tracker No.8 Supporting Pups * Tundra No. 9 * Smoky No.10 * Rosie No.11 Characters Who Are Not Pups * Jake No.12 * Ryder No. 0 Trains for Pups & other characters Main Trains * GNR A1 Pacific (Chase) * LBSCR E2 (Marhsall) * GER C53/LNER J70 (Skye) * GWR 57xx (Rocky) * GWR 1340-'Trojan' (Zuma) * Dubs Crane Engine (Rubble) * BR Class 04 Diesel Shunter (Everest * L&YR Class 28 Mixed Traffic Engine (Tracker) Supporting Trains * GWR 14xx (Tundra) * Rolls Royce Sentinel Diesel-Hydraulic 0-4-0 (Smoky) * SR USA (Rosie) * FR K2 (Jake) * Hudswell Clarke/Kitson No. 5459 "Austin I" hybrid (Ryder) Trivia * Marshall could be depicted as being an expert on trains and have incredible knowledge about locomotives while watching Thomas & Friends as a puppy and learning about them on the internet. This would be a reference to the character of Fishlegs from the "How to Train Your Dragon" franchise, who has an incredible knowledge about dragons. * The suits Chase & Marshall wear as what Otha Bland calls "railway masters" are based on the suits George Carlin & Alec Baldwin worn as Mr.Conductor from Shining Time Station & the 2000 film Thomas & The Magic Railroad. Though, Marshall won't wear a uniform yet until he proves himself to becoming a railway master. * The creation & idea of the PAW Patrol working on a railway is inspired by Otha Bland's love for trains & Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends from his childhood. Gallery Railway Chase.png Railway Marshall.png Railway Marshall before and after promotion.png Railway Skye.png Railway Rocky.png Railway Zuma.png Railway Rubble.png Railway Everest edited.png Railway Tracker.png Chase's Engine (JamesFan1991 Style).png Marshall's Tank Engine (JamesFan1991 Style).png Skye's Engine (JamesFan1991 Style).png Rocky's Engine (JamesFan1991 Style) Otha Bland's version.png Zuma.jpg Rubble.jpg Everest.png Tracker.png Sweetie BR Class 42 Warship.jpg Railway Pups Ready For Action.png PAW Patrol Railway Pups trains with logo.png PAW Patrol Railway Pups logo.jpg Category:PAW Patrol Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Chuck E Cheese's Category:Muppets